Stuck!
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Three friends decide to steal the world's first ever virtual reality devices and test them at Litwak's arcade. Everything is fun and games until they realize that virtual reality is not what they thought it was, and just like that they are stuck with no way out.


_Why play those boring handhelds when there's a better option? Why waste time on your boring old console on your sofa when you can be IN the game? Introducing the new Virchip, the virtual reality chip that will bring you into whatever game within five feet whenever you want. Releases December 15__th__. Don't be a noob, get the Virchip!_

I sat back with a smile, brushing back my brown hair a bit. It was about time they'd come out with virtual reality gaming. I was a real gamer. I always had been and always will be. You'd think at the age of eighteen, I would have said to myself, "Scott, you're a man. Get a job, find a girlfriend, and move out of your dad's basement," but I was never really a man with much motivation. All I did was play video games and use the internet. You know, besides eating and sleeping.

"So, how much do you guys have on the Virchips? We'll buy four," My friend Josh said, getting a bit more comfortable on my sofa. Josh had blonde hair and a teal bandana. He was a stereotypical bad boy, getting into fights, doing drugs, and getting into trouble with the law. We had all had our fair share of those things, but let's face facts...Josh was the king of bad boys. In my eyes, at least. And at twenty-five years old, you'd think he would have abandoned this lifestyle.

"Four? But there's three of us," Xavier replied with a puzzled look. Now, Xavier was a man of knowledge. He did stupid things, but he was the nerd of the three of us. He wore big glasses and had red hair (that he had dyed red) that was swept to one side. He wore a black vest with a weird green pattern and black jeans. Even though he was twenty-three, he, like the rest of us had no real social life. He, too was a slacker, a gamer, and a thief. His real name wasn't even Xavier. He would never tell anyone what it was. Whenever I asked, he'd reply, "Something Japanese".

"Well, I was thinkin' of getting' one for my girlfriend." Josh said. "You guys remember Maya right?"

"That girl that cheated on you last month? You still call her your girl?" I asked with a scoff. Josh folded his arms.

"Hey, I don't see you guys getting' any girls!" He snapped. "Besides, the chick still loves me. She'll come crawling back any day now."

I sighed.

"Are you guys watching TV?" asked a high-pitched voice. I looked behind me. "Can I watch too?"

My 8-year-old sister Kimi entered the basement with her stuffed elephant, George Snuffletrunks in her hand. She had the curliest brown hair you had ever seen, and it was tied into pigtails.

"You're home from school early," I replied. "It's only twelve."

"There was a lock-down this morning. When they gave the all clear, they just sent us home. What's for dinner, brother?" she grinned.

"Pizza probably," Josh replied with a small chuckle. "The usual."

"Can we get it without olives this time? George doesn't like olives," she asked, looking at the little elephant.

"Kid, how many times do I have to explain to you, toys have no digestive system?" I sighed. I didn't think much of it though, she loved the thing. Our Mom had given it to her as an infant. When I was eleven and Kimi was two, my mother passed away due to breast cancer, leaving my father to take care of us- which he doesn't. He was always out working or drinking, but it was rare that we saw him home so I took care of my little sister. That's how it had been, and it was normal.

"But George gets hungry too. He says he'll eat Chinese takeout. Can we order Chinese food?" Kimi pleaded.

"Okay, fine, just tonight. Go back upstairs and turn on the heater, it's cold," I replied. I turned back to my friends. "Dudes, I'm so psyched! The Virchip will be out in only a month, and then we'll be in gaming paradise. Just think, we can spend the rest of our lives in our favorite games. We'll never have to work or anything!"

Every day following that one was a happy day. I would wear a smile from ear to ear and hum as I cooked breakfast for my sisters and my friends (who often crashed at my place).

It wasn't until December 10th that it all went away. I was again sitting on the couch with my friends and kid sister, a milkshake in my hand.

_Despair arises in the gamers of America as word has gotten out, the Virchip will not be released to the public._

I dropped my milkshake in shock. It fell to the ground and splattered everywhere. I inched closer to the television to hear the news reporter.

_As it turns out, the company Virtual Gaming created six Virchips for testing and realized they needed much more work. The release date of the Virchip has been postponed for at least two years and they will not be released. However, six additional copies are at the Gamer's Museum located in Southern California as it is the first device to ever separate a human from their own body and create an avatar from their DNA structures. What a sad day to the gamers who will just have to wait. Back to you Tom-_

Josh turned off the TV and stood up in front of it.

"Okay, guys. We're going to steal the Virchips," he stated firmly. "We WILL get those things no matter what it takes. So what do you say? We'll go tomorrow night, come home, and use them in Call of Duty. You guys in?"

"Wait...uh, Josh, those things weren't released for a reason..." Xavier said. "It could be dangerous."

"Fine, we'll test them over at Litwak's arcade tomorrow," Josh replied.

"What're you gonna do? Play Sugar Rush with them?" I joked.

"Hey, shut up! We're getting the Virchips and that's final!" Josh fumed. His anger problems were so bad, doctors had told him he had high blood pressure.

"But...what about me?" Kimi questioned. "Do I get to play?"

"No," I replied. "You'll stay home and wait. Don't answer the door to anyone and I'll be back before dinnertime. No worries!"

She sighed.

"Okay," she said with a small sigh, clutching her elephant to her closely. "J-just promise me and George...that you won't let the police get you again and you'll help me with my homework."

"Sure," I agreed. She ran upstairs to get ready for bed. I turned back to my friends. "So what game will we test it on at Litwak's? Hero's Duty?"

"Well," Xavier said. "I'm thinking Fix-it-Felix Jr., guys. It's one of my old favorites. I remember when I was five, I'd go to that arcade with two quarters and an ice cream cone. I would only come for Fix-it-Felix though. Just to think, we can play it with our own avatars...I can't even imagine what it would be like."

"So Fix-it-Felix?" Josh sighed. "Lame. But since it's just a test run, okay. But after that, we're playing Call of Duty."

I smiled, thinking about our devious plan. I could imagine the endless possibilities. It would be so fun, so carefree, and too awesome to describe. Nothing was better than the thought of holding the little chip and attaching it to the back of my neck. And it was just one night away.

Little did I know, this little advancement in technology would change my whole life as I knew it.

**Had to write this. Look, it's 2am. Yikes, forgot to take my sleeping medication. Jiminy jaminy! What will happen when Scott and the gang steal the Virchips? Will they get away with it? WHO KNOWS?**


End file.
